The Hogwarts Tragedy
by happygirl200330
Summary: One day, the Griffindors were doing double potions with the Slytherins, a tragedy happened...What will the Hogwarts teachers and students do ? Please, please, please read this! My first fanfic. IN-PROGRESS! D.M and H.G. And a little bit of a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So please do not sue me. .

It was not long ago that Harry James Potter was a forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He could not believe he was already starting his fifth year! However, after a few months at Hogwarts, a tragedy happened...

It was Monday, the sun was shining and the golden trio was having potions with the Slytherins.

"Take out your cauldrons. Longbottom, do try not to blow up your...what was it?...twentieth cauldron. " Professor Snape sneered. Draco snickered at hearing his comment. Neville sank lower into his seat turning redder and redder every second. " Today we will be making a cure for boils. Turn to page 111. The instructions are on the board. You have an hour. Start." Snape instructed the class. " Oh and Miss Granger? Do not whisper instructions to Longbottom."

"Weasel, there's a Tarantula in your robes." Draco leaned forward and whispered into Ron's left ear. Ron started jumping while shrieking " There's a Tarantula in my robes! Take it out! Take it out!"

"Thirty points from Griffindor for disrupting the lesson." Snape instantly said. Draco smirked at Ron. Ron thought 'that ferret that tricked me? That git...I'll get my revenge...'

"Professor, I ran out of horned slugs. Could I please take some more?" Hermione asked politely.

" Yes...if you must..." Snape replied. Just as Hermione was going to the cupboard...

"BOOM!" There was a big explosion and smoke fill the classroom. "Open the windows and the doors!" Snape barked. The students immediately opened them as told. Once the smoke cleared, Snape turned around and looked at Neville in the eye who was cowering in fright behind his melted cauldron. "LONGBOTTOM! I warned you twenty times already not to blow up your cauldron! Fifty points from Griffindor for blowing up the cauldron twenty times in a row!" Snape shouted furiously. The Slytherins guffawed loudly while clapping and shouting mean words like "Longbottom is as dumb as a mule!" or "Longbottom is dumber than a mule! and "Longbottom is the dumbest person in the universe!"

"SILENCE SLYTHERINS!" Snape yelled in anger and frustration. No one dared to speak. When Snape was angry, no one dared to mess with him. Not even the Slytherins or Draco Malfoy. Neville and his classmates were all covered in melted ingredients. Snape said " Scourgify." Nothing happened. No flashes of light came out of the wand. He tried a different spell. He pointed his wand at Pansy Parkinson and said " Rictusempra." No luck. Pansy wasn't laughing. Snape gave up and said to Neville "clean this up by the end of next class." To the rest of the class he said, "class dismissed."

Snape walked out of the classroom and headed to the Headmaster's office, his robes billowing behind him.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. I'm working on chapter two. Please review! .


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's Fury

_Author's note: I made a few changes because I saw a few mistakes. Anyway...please enjoy reading it. I hope you will like the story! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story. Please do not accuse me of stealing idea's because I didn't ok? :)**

"Sherbet Lemon." said Snape. Snape entered the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from the paper he was writing on and saw Snape.

"Why hello Severus, fancy seeing you here in my office. Need any help?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"Dumbledore, are you the one doing it?"

"Doing what Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh you know what I am talking about old man" Snape replied coldly.

"I won't know what you are talking about until you tell me what you are talking about. Sheesh Severus, do you even know what you are talking about? Knocked your head during class because the students were too noisy?" Dumbledore laughed at his silly comment. Snape glared at the headmaster before saying "I know what you are doing Albus. I know you did the same to the other teachers because...I saw you casting a spell...and I decided to join you in this" Snape said laughing hysterically. Surprised at Snape's sudden outburst, Dumbledore fell off his chair with a loud thump."Albus, I take that you are fine?" Snape asked innocently. "Why of course I wouldn't be fine as an old man like me has surely broken a few bones on my back." the headmaster replied still laughing. "Well Albus...how many teachers did you do it on besides me?"

"Oh don't be silly Severus. I did the spell on everyone in this school including myself of course!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

~Silence~

"What did you say old man?" Snape said not believing what the headmaster said.

"I am sure you heard what I said Severus. I did the spell on everyone in the school including myself." Dumbledore repeated.

"WHAT?!" Snape yelled in anger.

"Calm down Severus. The spell will wear off after two weeks" Dumbledore said trying to calm Snape down which doesn't seem like its working.

"TWO WEEKS?! I HAVE A WHOLE LOAD OF CLASSES TO TEACH AND I CANT USE MAGIC?! WHATS THE USE OF BEING A WIZARD WHEN YOU CANT USE MAGIC?! ALBUS! REMOVE THE SPELL NOW! THIS. INSTANCE!" Snape yelled in rage.

"Severus...I cant remove the spell because there is no counter spell for this. You just have to wait two weeks for the spell to wear off. In the mean time, you, the teachers and the students will just have to wait." Hearing this, Snape stormed out of the headmaster's office while cursing under his breath.

Author's note: Thank you for reading chapter two and for those who reviewed, I thank you very much! :) Next chapter on the way!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight Between 2 Friends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

"I _can't_ believe that man! How could he do such a horrible thing to Neville!" Hermione said.

"Well mione? If you can't then I can because he does that to me every single day" Harry replied coolly not seeing his best friend's point.

"Harry! Seriously! Neville has to clean an entire classroom full of melted ingredients! How would you feel if Snape did-"

"Hermione! Could you stop that? It's always Neville this Neville that! Could you at least-"

"Well! For your information Mr Harry James Potter, at least _I_ don't go around sticking my nose into other peoples-"

"I _DON'T_ STICK MY NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLES-"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Shut up Harr-"

"Hermione! How would you feel if someone kept whining to you about a person?" Harry asked obviously annoyed.

"I would feel annoyed but that doesn't give you an excuse to not care about Neville!"

"Well then maybe you have a CRUSH on Neville Longbottom!" Harry said with a smug look on his face.

"I DO NOT HAVE A-"

"Stop fighting you two! Give it a break already! You two have been bickering non stop this afternoon! Could you please keep quiet so I can eat in _peace?_" Ron asked the two who had been bickering just loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Has it really been that long?" Hermione asked Ron incredulously.

"It has been 5 minutes but it sure felt like a whole afternoon" Ron said. The only response he got from his two best friends was "whatever".

After a long silence, Hermione said" I am going out for some air" and left just like that.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading this chapter! I wonder what will happen to Hermione on the way...(grinning sheepishly) :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Incident Between Enemies

_Author's note: Sorry if the previous chapters were so short. I will try to make this chapter longer. Until the next chapter! ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The End. Thank you for your listening ears.**

* * *

"I am going to have some fresh air." Hermione said and left just like that. She walked out of the great hall as fast as she could. She ran to the nearest girls' bathroom and slammed the cubical door's shut. In there, she cried her heart out. 'How could Harry thought of such a thing? Me? In love with Neville? I only see Neville as a friend I could count on to cheer me up! How could he!' Hermione thought out raged at what her best friend had said. "Okay Hermione, don't let Harry's words get at you. I am sure he didn't mean anything by it." She told herself. She walked out of the girls' bathroom. Not watching where she was going, she collided right into...Draco Malfoy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going mudblood!" Malfoy hissed.

"Well sorry Malfoy if you didn't see where you were walking either so it was fair and I do have a name you know and its not mudblood." Hermione said locking eyes with him.

"Whatever and were you crying in the bathroom? How pathetic!" Malfoy said making a face.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! If you weren't then how do you explain the puffy red eyes and tear stains on your face? Oh I cant wait to tell everyone including potty and weasel that you were crying in the bathroom." Malfoy said smirking.

"ARGH! Whatever Malfoy! It's not like they would care whether I cried or not." She said muttering the last few sentences.

"What did you say Granger? I didn't hear you."

"I SAID THAT THEY WOULDNT CARE IF I CRIED IN THE BATHROOM OR NOT! She shouted. Malfoy stood rooted to the ground obviously stricken that she has shouted right in front of his face. He felt a pang of pity for her but it was only for a brief moment then it went away. Then, she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Well that was expected from potter and weasley." Malfoy said. But that only made her cry louder.

"Fine! I'm sorry I said that okay? I take that back!" He said. He was shocked that he had apologized. After all, Malfoys never apologized! Never!

"What? You're sorry that you said that and you take that back?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well...yes! Screw you mudblood! You made me say that!" Malfoy said while pointing a finger at Hermione accusingly.

"I did not make you say that and take that back!" She shouted.

"I will not!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" She shouted furiously.

"FINE! UNSCREW YOU!" Malfoy shouted back. Just then, a first year girl from Hufflepuff accidentally knocked into Malfoy. As a result, Malfoy fell on Hermione face first and their lips met. Malfoy and Hermione were too shocked for either of them to move. Suddenly, the first year Hufflepuff student squeaked at the sight before her eyes. She ran all the way back to the great hall. After the first year Hufflepuff student squeaked, Hermione then recovered from the shock. She then screamed "BLOODY MURDER!" Malfoy then snapped into attention and quickly stood up.

"I can't believe I kissed a mudblood. Oh...father is so going to be mad about this. Hey Granger, be glad I wont be telling my father about this. Oh and one more thing. Thanks for the kiss" Malfoy said with a smug look on his face. He walked back into the great hall grinning evilly.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. And special thanks to **Kung Fu Coffee **for giving advice on chapter 2. Until then! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5:What is wrong with the world?

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly rushed back into the hall without looking at anyone. She sat down and ate her food quietly while looking down at the table.

"Hermione, are you alright? I'm sorry I said you had a crush on Neville. I didn't know you would take it to heart. Could you please forgive me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Alright Harry. Its not like I can keep hating you right? We're best friends after all." Hermione replied.

"Uh oh. I know that face. Hermione, what happened when you were outside?" Ron demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Tell me!"

"Ron, take it easy ok?" Harry said.

"Something's bothering her. Can't you see it mate?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk about it so-"

"I will tell you." Hermione whispered.

"You will?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Yes. In the common room." Hermione said in a whisper again.

"Well then let's go!" Ron said excitedly and rushed up the stairs that led to the common room. Hermione looked at Harry but he just shrugged. Then they both walked out of the great hall and to the common room.

* * *

"So what's the scoop Hermione?" Ron asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Ron or Hermione won't tell us the secret." Harry said.

"Oh. Ok." Then, Hermione told them the story starting from when she ran out of the great hall.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ron shrieked right after Hermione told Ron and Harry that Malfoy kissed her.

"Ron, it was an accident. Someone accidentally pushed him and he fell on me!" Hermione looked at Harry but he was too shocked too even talk.

"Hermione, I will kill that slimy ferret for your sake(and mine because of what he did to me in potions)!" Ron said with a determine look on his face.

"Come Hermione! Come with me to tell Professor McGonagall!" Ron said and pulled Hermione by her wrist roughly and started heading for the portrait.

"Ow! Ron! That hurts! Stop pulling me!" Hermione said whimpering but Ron said nothing and continued to pull her by the wrist.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Hermione shouted and kicked Ron on his thigh. Ron fell with a thump on the floor bringing Hermione down too. They ended up kissing each other. Hermione was the first to recover and jumped off Ron and shouted "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY?!" Then looked at Ron.

"SLAP!" Hermione slapped Ron on the cheeks hard and ran back into the common room and up the girls' dormitory.

* * *

**_Author's note: I hope this story was good. I am actually a beginner at writing stories so...please review and tell me if it was too boring._**


	6. Chapter 6: No magic?

**_Author's note: Sorry if it took long to update again._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**"Slap!" Hermione slapped Ron hard on the cheeks and ran into the girls' dormitory. Ron looked as she ran into the girls' dormitory with a confused and hurt look while touching his left cheek where Hermione hit him. He shrugged and went back to the boys' dormitory.**

**"HARRY! Where are you!" Ron shouted.**

**"Ron... be quiet. People are trying to sleep you know." Dean said sleepily.**

**"Sorry. Harry!" Ron whispered. He found Harry sleeping peacefully in his four-poster bed.**

**"Yeah Ron?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes groggily.**

**"Mate! Do you know what Hermione did to me just now? She kissed me! Then she slapped me... what's wrong with her? She kissed me then she slapped me!"**

**"Ron...I think she fell on top of you like what happened with Malfoy. Ron? Where are you? Lumos! Huh? Lumos! LUMOS! Ron, is my wand broken?" Harry asked with a confused and worried look on his face.**

**"I don't know mate...let me try. Lumos! LUMOS! Hey! Mine's not working either! Let's ask professor McGonagall!" Ron suggested.**

**"Ok but won't Filch catch us? It's past curfew already!"**

**"Oh ok then...how about tomorrow morning?"**

**"Ok! Your on! Night Ron."**

**"Night Harry." And they dozed off the minute their heads hit the pillow.**

* * *

**"Harry! Wake up! Time to tell Professor McGonagall about what happened yesterday night. Come on Harry!" Ron said trying to wake his best friend up.**

**"I'm awake I'm awake." Harry said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.**

**"Come on! Meet me in the great hall in 5 minutes. Blimey! Harry! What happened to your specs! It's broken! Let's see if professor McGonagall or professor Flitwick can fix it. Let's go Harry!" The two of them rushed out of the portrait hole.**

**"I'm sorry Mr Potter but I am also facing the same problem as you! I'm afraid everyone in this school is too including all the professors. Why not go see professor Dumbledore?" professor McGonagall said to Harry and Ron.**

**"Ok professor McGonagall." They went back to their table and rushed to eat. Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting as far away from Ron as possible and was talking to Ginny.**

**"Hey Ginny? Do you want to do something at night? I had it rough for me yesterday so I figured I need someone to keep me company." Hermione said forcing a smile.**

**"Sure!" Ginny chirped.**

**"Great! After the feast is over, come to my room."**

**"Eww! Ron! Get a grip. You're spitting food all over the place when you eat!" Seamus said in disgust.**

**"Shorry sheamas." Ron replied with a mouth full of food and spitting it all over the place again. Harry grimaced as some of the chewed food bits landed on his robes. Ron maybe a good friend but his appetite may make people a bit uncomfortable around him.**

**"Hawwy, when do we 'ee pofesshor -chokes-" Ron coughs loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear.**

**"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.**

**"I-I-I'm o-ok-okay." Ron spluttered red in the face. Seamus patted Ron's back and said "I nearly thought you wouldn't make it. Glad you did. Glad you did." **

**"What's that supposed to mean Seamus?!" Ron asked in rage.**

**"Erm.. nothing!" He said and ran to the far end of the Gryffindor table.**

**"Ron, hurry and finish your food so we can talk to Dumbledore and try not to choke again?" Harry said g**r**imacing as Ron started eating and chewed food flew on to the students who were talking to him.**

* * *

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading this and please, pretty please with cherries and ice creams and chocolates on top please review! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: The no name chap(no idea)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (But sometimes I wish I did. No offence or anything JK!)**

* * *

Ron and Harry walked to the headmaster's office and said knocked the door while shouting "Professor Dumbledore! We need to see you! This is urgent! Please open the door!" The door opened suddenly when Ron and Harry were leaning on the door and tumbled to the ground.

"Please always helps!" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Ron, being a nutcase, asked Dumbledore a very dumb question which made Harry slap himself on the forehead.  
"Professor, why are you standing upside down? Can you teach me that spell?" Ron asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Ron! _You_ are the one that's upside down not Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said shaking his head unbelievingly. Ron's mouth made a shape of an O and stood up brushing dust from his robes. Harry took a very big breath and suddenly went all business like and spoke very fast while doing actions at the same time. "Professorwecan'tusemagicforcertainreasonsandtheot herpupilscan'tseemtousemagictooandtheteacher'salso can'tusemagic!Canyouhelpus?Wereallyneedtousemagici nordertodolessons!" and let out a cough. Ron, for some reason, dissolved into a fit of giggles. Professor Dumbledore and Harry stared at him as if he is a maniac who escaped from St Mungos.

"What? It's so funny that you can squeeze so many words in one breath! You should have_ seen_ your face when you nearly ran out of breath! You were like a rainbow! To red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, violet, indigo, whatever!" And started laughing again. Dumbledore looked from Ron then to Harry with a questioning look on his face. Harry shrugged as if to say '_he is always like this.'_

"Now Harry, what were you saying?" Dumbledore asked with Ron laughing in the background.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_** Ran out of idea's sorry because the rest I thought of were to boring. Wrote a three page long compo today and very tired already. To make matters worse, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AHHH! IM DOOMED! Sorry about the caps lock. I seriously have no idea what to write. Help! Please give me tips and ideas! Please! I'm begging you! (kneels on the floor and begs).**


	8. Chapter 8: Good Luck Hogwarts!

Author's note: Sorry if I didn't update sooner! Well here's the story. Good luck to me...

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter but I own this plot.**

"Professor Dumbledore! Everyone in the entire school can't use magic! What do we do! This won't be a school for wizards anymore. It's a school for MUGGLES!" Harry wailed. Dumbledore chuckled and with a twinkle in his eye, he replied grinning " Don't worry Harry, I just wanted to experiment if the school could survive without magic for 2 weeks! It's been how many days again? Two days! Plus today 3 so all I have to say is...GOOD LUCK!" Harry stared dumbfounded at Dumbledore who was still laughing like a mad man. He walked slowly out of the headmaster's office trying to digest what Dumbledore said while dragging the still laughing Ron behind him and headed to Charms. They stopped when Hermione came running to them and led them into the great hall.

"What do you mean that all lessons will be cancelled today?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Harry, Ron, all the student's can't use magic for their lessons so we have study period by ourselves which means reading textbooks and no magic for 2 weeks! I mean 1 week and 4 days!" Hermione cried.

"What?! I can't imagine living without magic for 1 week and 4 days! I can barely survive one day without magic!" Ron said.

"Well what about Quidditch? Is Quidditch still going on?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione shook her head sadly. Suddenly, Harry looked behind Hermione's shoulder and gaped at the sight before him.

"What's wrong with me? Why are you looking at me like that Harry? Oh, it's because you just realised I'm a girl right Harry?" Hermione asked looking hurt.

"No..." Harry replied still gaping. Hermione was now looking very angry.

"Then what is it?!" she asked angrily.

"Look." Harry said pointing behind Hermione's shoulder. Both Hermione and Ron looked and wore shocked expressions on their faces. There they saw Professor McGonagall dressed in a red robe and a golden scarf dangling on her shoulder and a black hat on her head. Her shoes are a mix of red and gold and a lion broach pinned on her robes. The trio watched Professor McGonagall sashay into the great hall with her robes billowing behind her. The trio aren't the only people who saw this. Everyone in the great hall saw Professor McGonagall's change of style and were gaping at her. Some of the Gryffindors were even drooling! (Ron even said eww when he saw Fred, George and Lee Jordan drooling) As for the Slytherins, well, you could say they were too shocked to comment. Pansy Parkinson even fainted at the sight of McGonagall while Goyle vomited onto Crabbe and Crabbe vomited on Malfoy and Malfoy, well he smacked Crabbe and Goyle on the head. There were lots of whispers in the great hall but the noise quieted down when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ahem! I would like to make an announcement which most of the students in Hogwarts are already aware about. Hogwarts students and teachers are not allowed to use magic or shall I say, cannot use magic until the end of the second week which is next week Sunday. One more thing, whoever tries to cast a spell more than seven times will have a boil curse placed on them and it will stay there for one year. I must warn you that a counter curse and a potion cure for boils will not make it better but will make more boils grow on your body. So be careful on your usage of magic. Good luck everyone! Don't get into fights either. If you break something, Mdm Pomfrey cannot fix it." Dumbledore said looking at the Slytherins and Gryffindors. " Quidditch matches and practices will be postponed until the end of next week. So, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Shouted Dumbledore in a booming voice.

* * *

**_Author's note: Please review. I really need some support to keep me going. So far i've got 9. Thanks for the reviews! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Harry Potter. (don't tell Malfoy(Draco) that I said he was a bloody lying thief)**

**Malfoy****_: Did you just call me a bloody lying thief?_**

**_Me: Umm, yes.. I mean no!_**

**_Malfoy: How dare you insult the Malfoy name? My father will hear of this and you shall never hear the end of his tortures! HAHA! (Evil cackle)_**

**_Hermione: Stop teasing her Dra-Malfoy._**

**_Malfoy : Whatever..._**

**_Audiences: Okay, enough chit chat. Begin with the story already!_**

* * *

"Psst! Mione! Can I talk to you for a second?" Ron whispered. Hermione looked at him surprised as he never goes out of the great hall when there's food around him. _Never._

_"Sure.."_ She replied casually. "Don't be too long!" Harry shouted to them.

"It will be a minute only Harry." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Ron led her out of the great hall and talked in a hush voice.

"Hermione, I have a confession to make." Ron said blushing. Hermione thought' Oh Merlin, he isn't asking me out is he? I thought he was going with Lavender? Oh no oh no oh no...'

"Hermione, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione's face lit up excitedly and said " Of course! I would be so delighted to! By the way... what date _is _it next Saturday anyway?" Hermione asked biting her lip hoping his answer would be the 14th of February.

"The 14th of February of course!"

"I'll be there. What time?"

"Is 11 o'clock okay with you?"

"OK." She said which made Ron blush even harder. Ron leaned and their faces were an inch apart...

"Hey, look Crabbe, Goyle, it's Beaver and Weasel! How _delightful_ to see you my _friends_. I wonder what brought you two here... having a private meeting I suppose?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"It's none of your business Malfoy, or should I say... Draco?" Hermione said smugly.

"How dare you call me by my first name! You-you-you MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted angrily. Ron blocked Hermione and spread his arms out.

"Don't you dare call her a mudblood again Malfoy!" Ron growled. Malfoy smirked and whispered something into Crabbe and Goyle's ears. He threw a potion at them and suddenly it exploded. Hermione and Ron were enveloped in darkness.(Ron made a stupid comment " Hey! who turned of the lights?") Ron couldn't see so he banged into a nearby wall and fainted. "Crabbe Goyle! Tie them up!" They immediately bounded Ron and Hermione. Hermione fell with a thump and was rendered unconscious when her head hit the ground.

"Crabbe, Goyle, carry them into the head's room. The one I share with Hermione sometimes when she isn't sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory." (Sorry if I forgot to mention that Draco and Hermione were heads and they share the same common room.) Draco led Crabbe and Goyle to the prefects dormitory and said the password. They laid Ron and Hermione on the head girl's bed(Hermione's bed). They were about to leave when they heard Hermione say "Where am I?" Shoot. She woke up. Crabbe, do the honors and knock Weasel out again in case."

"SMACK! SMACK!" Draco winced when Crabbe hit the two Gryffindors hard on the head. He cut the rope using a scissors and removed the blindfolds on them. He then turned around so he wont be looking at anything private and vanished both of their clothes. Then he made Goyle pull up the blanket.

"All done." Malfoy said smirking evilly. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they wake up. It would be so interesting..." He said and headed to the Slytherin common room followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

Authors note: Reviews, Reviews , Reviews! Next chapter on the go!


	10. Chapter 10:Truth or Dare decides ur fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do admit that I own this plot.**

**_Author's note: Phew. finally my 10th chapter! Or is it 11th? Who cares anyway... The two R's are Read and Review! Enough whispers among yourselves people! It's time for the show to begin! I mean, story. Whoo Hoo!_**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. Ron sat up rubbing his eyes groggily, he said "What's the matter mione? Oh no, don't tell me there's a spider on your bed...or mine! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed his eyes widening every second while taking in the sight in front of him.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON!" Hermione yelled into Ron's ears. Ron winced and since he didn't want to face the wrath of Hermione, he dove back under the sheets only to start screaming and accidentally falling off the bed and pulling the blanket with him. Hermione took the nearest cover she could find and tried to hide herself with it. And the nearest thing was... a freaking pillow. . She suddenly remembered the events that happened yesterday and she trembled but not in fear. She trembled with anger. Hermione yelled as loud as she could (which is like as loud as I don't know, maybe a dinosaurs roar?)" DRACO MALFOY I WILL GET YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room(Boys dorm), Draco Malfoy was looking into a mirror and flipping his hair while posing like he is in a fashion show(No use posing when no one is here to see it Draco. He does kind of freak me out now that you mention it...). Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the head girl's room(Hermione's room) and smirked but it didn't last long because the mirror he was looking into shattered in to tiny pieces when Hermione screamed("Hey! Why is her scream so loud anyway? And I needed that mirror!" Draco muttered irritably). There was another scream but his time it was Ron's so it wasn't that loud. then another scream which was definitely Hermione since a few windows shattered again. Then, Draco heard Hermione yell "I WILL GET YOU DRACO MALFOY!" He headed to the great hall for breakfast ignoring the yells from the Gryffindor head prefect.

* * *

Lessons passed (slowly in Hermione's case) and it was time to go back to the common rooms (or the dorms). The Gryffindor common room was exceptionally noisy since they were playing truth or dare. This was how it went :

Lavender(grinning evilly): Ginny, I dare you to snog...Harry!

Ginny(blushing): *Snogged Harry*

Harry:(too shocked to speak) (Probably because the girl of his dreams kissed him)

Ginny: Lavender, payback time! I dare you to snog my brother!

Lavender:*eyes lit up and rushed over to Ron* Hello Won-Won! *kissed Ron*

Hermione: Continue Lav.

Lavender: Hermione, take a Pocky from my bag and do it with... Seamus!

Hermione: What?! Urgh, fine. *Took one Pocky biscuit. Seamus and her bit it till their lips met and they broke away.*

Seamus: Hermione, you are kind of a good kisser.

Hermione(ignored Seamus's comment):Parvati and Lavender Pocky.

Parvati: Eww. No way! *Lavender pulled Parvati and did the Pocky anyway)

Parvati: Hermione, this will end your life. I dare you Hermione Granger to SNOG Draco Malfoy and try to get him drunk for me please. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind!

Hermione:*Gasped*

Parvati(smirking): Oh and Hermione? The due date is two days later. Starting from to day onwards 12.00 a.m.

Hermione(groaning):(muttering how this will ruin her reputation as Head)

Lavender: All right people. One game of exploding snap and off to bed!

Everyone: Ok!

* * *

_**Author's note: Phew. Finally done with this chapter. Hopefully I will get 15 reviews soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Does he mean it?

A/N:_ Sorry if I hadn't updated the story for so long. I was a bit busy and sometimes I just didn't feel like writing. My deepest_ apologies.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do like Harry Potter. Not the guy, the book.**

**A/N: My new beta reader is mightya - hello people :)**

Hermione walked to her dorm as soon as they finished playing their last game of exploding snap. She was so tired she was swaying wobbly as she headed to her head dormitory. Suddenly, as she entered the head dormitory, she tripped on the rug and as soon as she closed her eyes, she faded into unconsciousness, falling asleep.

When Hermione woke up, she saw herself looking up into grey eyes that were looking at her filled with concern, or perhaps she was imagining it. She realised she was staring at none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She sat up and looked at her surroundings then she remembered the events that happened yesterday, or is it still the same day?

"Malfoy... what are you doing in my room?" she asked warily. Her eyes widened comically when she saw him holding her bridal-style. She opened her mouth and started to scream when she was cut off by Malfoy as he stuffed a tissue into her mouth. She spit out the tissue and yelled as loud as she could "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING DRACO MALFOY!" his right hand twitched but stayed calm even though he was resisting the urge to slap her face.

"I saw you trip on the rug so I caught you before you could fall of course. It wouldn't be a surprise if I wanted to leave you to fall on the ground but I didn't. Impressed?" Malfoy said sarcastically. Hermione glowered at him in reply.

"Th-thanks anyway Malfoy." she said blushing when she saw Malfoy staring down at her intently. Malfoy pulled her up as she silently cursed herself for tripping on the rug. Then she remembered the bloody dare that Lavender asked her to do. She gathered up her courage and leaned in to kiss Malfoy. Malfoy, whose eyes widened and though he was a _very_ surprised by her actions, didn't push her away, instead, deepening the kiss. He murmured something against her lips softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"_I like you Hermione."_ Due to Hermione's exhaustion, she broke the kiss and leaned onto Malfoy's chest whispering a few words that made Malfoy sigh in relief before falling asleep.

_"I like you too Draco."_

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of her ringing alarm clock. She sat up in her bed and checked the time on the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. She bathed in the prefects bathroom, scrubbing herself with her Lavender scented soap. After she was bathed and properly dressed, she started combing her bushy hair and realised that it was a bit straighter now. Once Hermione was satisfied with her hair, she walked out of her room only to find Malfoy sitting on the couch reading _Moste Potente Potions_, while humming to _The weird sister's_ new song_, love your green, wild, hair _- which she found kind of ironic. She blushed when she remembered her bold move which had caused last night's kiss (which was enjoyable, and sweet - not that she would ever admit it). Malfoy saw her and spoke to her casually with sincerity in his voice.

"Morning Hermione. How was sleep?"

"It was fine. Yours?" she asked. He nodded as if to say he slept well. He suddenly came up to her and pressed the left side of her head where the bruise was. She whimpered putting her hand up to where the bruise was protecting it from Malfoy and his attacking hand. He chuckled softly when he saw her staring daggers at him when he touched her bruise. 'Looks like it hasn't healed yet. Why doesn't she just use a spell?' he thought to himself.

"Are you coming to breakfast of not?" Malfoy asked Hermione not looking at her.

"Yup!" She replied smiling at him warmly, letting him lead her to the great hall. When they arrived outside the great hall, Malfoy opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

"Ladies first." He said teasingly while smirking at Hermione. Hermione went inside without a moments hesitation but came back to give him a kiss (shocked him a little). Little did they know that there was a shadow behind one of the pillars. There was a click and a white flash of light went off...

AN:How was it? I will try to write more if I can.


	12. Chapter 12: A Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I ran out of things to say anyway. Not like anyone would read this horrible** fanfic...

**_A/N: I didn't write a lot for chapter 11 sorry but I don't think I can make it up to you. YET._**

**"**Hey Hermione! Did you see the news on The Daily Prophet? Oh and Hermione? We can use magic again since it is past two weeks!" Ginny said to Hermione while grinning like a maniac. Hermione raised one of her eyebrow. She never say Ginny grin so... maniacal before.

"Great! It's been so dull without it and no I didn't see it. What's the latest news?" Hermione asked worried that it may be about Vol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I mean.(I know right? That pedophile is still alive! I think he is preparing an army...*fakes a shudder*) Ginny shoved the paper in front of her face and put it so close to Hermione that she crossed her eyes. Hermione snatched the paper from Ginny(not to hard I hope) and gasped when she saw Draco(*blush*) and herself kissing in front of the doors that lead to the great hall. Ginny giggled when she saw Hermione's shocked face. 'I thought no one was there!' Hermione thought to herself. Life is so complicated. She ignored the big picture of her and Draco kissing and read what the ugly skeeter wrote about her. Here is what was on the newspaper:

**The Gryffindor princess and Slytherin prince are going out****?**

** It_ was said that the Gryffindor princess and Slytherin prince are going out. Is it true?_**

**_The Gryffindor princess Hermione Jean Granger is going out with Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy_**

**_ Is it true? Had they finally fallen in love? Or is it just an act? The picture above show them kissing passionately(I think) so they may not be acting. There's only one way to find out... ..._**

**_Assistants: Colin Creevy and Dennis Creevey_**

**_Author: Rita Skeeter_**

* * *

Hermione's face turned red. Ginny stared at her and stepped away slowly like she was about to turn into a werewolf. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. A few Gryffindor's shushed her. "People are trying to sleep you know!" Lavender shouted which caused another girl to shush her and another and another. Soon, there was a big pillow fight in the girls dormitory. "Lav! I'm done with the dare! I kissed Draco." Hermione shouted to Lavender over the screams and laughter. Everyone froze. They turned their heads slowly and looked at Hermione. Lavender's eyes widened and rushed to Hermione's side looking at her expectantly. Everybody followed suit except Ginny who already knew she kissed Malfoy or Draco or ferret or dancing ferret whatever his name is going now. Hermione sighed. She is going to have a lot of explaining to do. She took a deep breath and started telling them even Ginny who didn't know the _whole_ story. Starting from the time when she fainted. The Gryffindor girls stared at her, jaws touching the ground in shock. Lavender even shrieked when Hermione told them Draco told her he liked her. "Now I'll _never_ have a chance with him now that _he_ likes dear _Hermione_ here!" Lavender half sobbed half shrieked. Everyone rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Ginny gasped and shrieked causing everyone to jump. All eyes turned her way.

"Hermione... this is terrible!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What is so terrible Ginny?" Parvati asked.

"Ron also likes Hermione that's what so terrible!" Everybody gasped in unison.

"So it's like... a love triangle?" Lavender said quietly. Ginny nodded. More gasps from the crowd.

"Oh My Witchness! I forgot to go with Ron to Hogsmeade last weekend!" Hermione said guiltily. Parvati shook her head and said "So much for the love triangle. I wonder if I can have a chance with Ron. If he isn't still trying his luck with Hermione that is." There were a few agreements and murmurings until a letter popped out of nowhere and fell into Hermione's hands.

_**A/N: Done with chap 12! Quite slow though... I wonder what the note said and who in Hogwarts sent it? Hehehe...Anyway, please Review! I won't be able to ubdapt until November cause of exams. Sorry for the inconvenience caused :-) **_


End file.
